Commence your Run
by kinarth
Summary: A response to WhiteTiger Wolfs "Guns Prompt" Challenge. This Story uss one of the unnamed pilots of the little birds from the movie Black Hawk Down.


A/N 1: I do not own Black Hawk Down. Well, I own a copy of the movie at least.

A/N 2: This is a response to WhiteTigerWolf's "Guns Prompt Challenge." The Challenge is to write a story from any fandom with the following prompt: "put my guns up years ago. But that doesn't mean anything. I still miss the weight of the gun, still unconsciously reach for it. When it comes right down to it, I'm a killer. I tried to ignore that part of me, pushed it to the back of my mind and pretended it didn't exist. But it's still there, I still feel it. And I know, deep in my mind, in my very soul, that's what I am. And now, after what they've done, it wants back out. And this time, I'm not going to fight it."

Ronald Regan International Airport, Washington D.C., September 11th, 2001

I could only stare in horror as I watched the commercial jet liner filled with people crash into the Pentagon. As my crew starred in silence as the thick black smoke rose over the building I remembered donning my silver coat and rushing towards the bright green fire engine on the first floor of our station. As I ran down the stairs I yanked the alarm, jarring my fellow fire fighters out of their daze. As they rushed down the stairs donning fire resistant gear as they went. I realized that my brothers in arms, the ones I swore to protect when I was first commissioned in the US Air Force, may be dying. As the big doors to the fire station slowly opened I realized something very important, I would talk to my superiors about a transfer, back to Active duty, Maybe even back to SOAR*. As the doors finally opened, I gunned the big, green fire engine and we screamed down the runway towards the now burning hulk of the Pentagon.

Andrew's Air force Base, Prince George's County, Maryland, September 12th, 2001

I stood in front of the Colonels desk, as he looked questionably at my hardened expression. "Are you sure you want to do this Major?" he finally asked "Yes Sir." I replied. "Very well, but before I accept your request of transfer to both active duty, you must do two things." "What must I do sir?" I asked. "First, you must answer one question. Why after all the ears of refusing to go back to SOAR, do you want to go back?"

"Sir, I flew the little birds that both inserted the Delta Force operators into Mogadishu**, but I also flew strafing runs that night. Sir, seeing all of those armed Somali's shooting at my friends, it made me so angry. When I pulled the trigger to let the rounds fly that night, it felt good to see those skinny's*** fall. That scared me more than anything else. Enjoying the killing, knowing that just by holding down the trigger and moving along the rooftops I killed them so easily, and that what made me switch from being a pilot is SOAR to being a reserve Major Warrant Officer, who when he wasn't drilling was a firefighter for an international airport. Sir I need to be able to protect my brothers and sisters in arms. That is why I feel I need to return to SOAR."

"I agree Major that is why we are going down to the range to test your proficiency with your side arm. I presume you brought it?" the Colonel asked as he rose from his seat, I mirroring is actions a few seconds later as my hand moved to rest on the pearl handled M1911 Colt .45 pistol I had carried since I left Maxwell Air Force Base.

Baghdad Iraq, April 8th, 2003

This was it the final push for Baghdad. I zoomed over the roof tops of the buildings in the city, the two Rangers sitting on each side of the helicopter firing away at the insurgents below as my wing man used his mini-guns and his hydra rocket pods to kill the new skinny's. It may not be me pulling the trigger that ended the lives this time I thought, but it feels good to be back in the saddle again.

End

SOAR*, the Special Operations Aviation Regiment. The Crème de la Crème of the pilots of the USAF, are known for close air support in the assistance of other special forces units.

Mogadishu**, The capital city of the East African country of Somalia, it was where in a US Army raid to capture two lieutenants of the Warlord, Mohamad Farrah Adid, leader of the Mogadishu Militia. During the ensuing battle, Two Black Hawk Helicopters were shot down and 18 Us Army Rangers and Delta Force Operators did in the ensuing fire fights and skirmishes, with two Congressional Medals of Honor were awarded.

Skinny's***, a term for the indigenous Somali militia, I use this term loosely for th Iraqi fighters during Operation Enduring Freedom.


End file.
